


Not all Surprises are Welcomed

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2013 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mahmfic  re-ran the prompt from: enochia on a free for all day: any, any/any, waking up married</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not all Surprises are Welcomed

Clint woke up with the hangover from hell. His eyes burned, his head had a rendition of Japanese drums banging inside it, his teeth felt like they had wool socks on, and his mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton.

"Oh god," he groaned as he rolled over and it felt like he was on the high seas. Rubbing his hand over his face he caught sight of a gold band on his ring finger. "What the fuck is this?" he yelled, regardless of his head spinning.

"What?" Tasha grumbled next to him.

"This!" he exclaimed rolling over and holding his hand in front of her face.

"We got married last night tell me at least remember that much."

"I can't be married to you, I'm already married to Phil."


End file.
